


Punishment

by MFU



Category: A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Summary: What can a knight do when his wife is always misbehaving?
Relationships: Nicholas (A Plague Tale: Innocence)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Punishment

"My apologies..." Nicholas bowed slightly to the people before himself. He grabbed your left shoulder harshly, tucking your back against his chest. "It will not be happening again."

He marched you round, forcing you to walk away with him. "Nicholas," you beg, "listen to me. I was only-"

"Only what?" He breathed harshly down your neck, "only stealing food from the villagers? Only hoarding money beneath your pillow? Only trying to escape from me?"

"Nicholas-" you tried again, but he grasped the collar of your dress and dragged you. Closer and closer to the castle you got, where he resided. 

"I am going to teach you, once and for all, not to mess with me. I will show you who you belong to. Who you obey."

You could only yelp when he kicked open the cellar door. You had never been down here, only heard of what happened here...

Prisoners, torture... sometimes you could hear the screams...

Reaching the bottom step, Nicholas let you go- hands on his hips as he proudly watched you freeze in terror. Chains, whips, restraints... it was like a nightmare.

You let out a pathetic whimper, turning round and trying to hurry back upstairs, only for him to catch you in his arms. "W-Why are we here?!" You tried to ask, feeling him wrap an arm around your waist; lifting you off the ground with incredible strength as he walked forth to some torture table. You could only beg and whimper as he smashed your back against the surface, ignoring how you writhed and cried out when he fastened each limb to each corner.

Sounds from your lips dying down as Nicholas pressed a firm hand against your stomach. He sort of leant on the table a bit, studying you through his helmet. You were terrified; you never wanted to wed this evil bastard, let alone let him torture you. How could anyone even be okay with letting him marry someone as fragile and delicate as-

"A-AH!"

You tried to tilt your head up, trying to see what was tracing lines against your womanhood, but the restraints made it difficult. What you did know though, was it was Nicholas's finger toying your wetness. You could feel his cold chained glove against your clit, and could feel his cold stare watching you tear up a little.

He had only bed you once. And once was enough. He was rough, he was harsh, and it hurt. He said he would never do it again, for your sake. 

"N-Nicholas!" You complained, feeling the tip of his large finger pushing inside of you.

"NI- No... - Nicholas, s-stop!" You open your mouth wide, crying out as his finger fully entered you. He was such a big man, so broad and muscular. 

"Just one finger is enough?" He teased coldly, "well, I do not know how you will handle me inside of you."

Choosing to openly sob instead of fight back, you hoped he would see your tears and back off. Instead, you found your voice and asked calmly. "Nicholas... why... I thought we were not doing this anymore?"

"I know what I said... but my rules, my obligations towards you as a husband, have proved useless. You still run, and I have to come get you back.. like some fool. Well, we shall see... if you are still laughing, once I am done with you."

He added a second digit, making you hiss in pain. But some part of you felt strong enough to reject him. Strong enough to fight back. Strong enough to not give him the satisfaction of winning against you.

But when his third finger hovered around your lips, you had to let out a whimper. The burning pain of being stretched open, the thrusts of his cold metal against your thighs, you let out a hollow scream when all three fingers sat dormant inside of you.

He leant over you, watching you turn your head away and shut your eyes tight. "Shutting your eyes will not let you escape. You brought yourself to this fate. Now... suffer."

Your heart beat rapidly when all digits starting moving. Starting slow, getting rougher and rougher. The need to release becoming worse, despite how your womanhood ached from abuse.

With a shy whimper, you came... shivering and sobbing openly as his thick digits left your opening. He admired his hand for a moment, before taking off his gloves. Cold fingers opening your lips again, shamelessly inspecting you for damage before his curled index finger travelled up and down your clit in rhythmic notions.

Up and down, his finger hit your pulsing numb clit on repeat- forcing your body to twitch each time he hit that sweet spot. When he noticed your body hot and ready to release again, he simply put his finger against your clit directly and massaged rapidly- watching, enjoying, as you screamed for him to stop... before falling limp against the surface and releasing.

"Hn...Ah....I....-" you could not even speak properly, pleasured and tortured out of your mind. You barely reacted when his hands groped your breasts, fully taking their shape in his big palms. Just shyly turning to look at him, tears streaming down your face, as he moved his palms over your hardening nipples.

No matter how you counted to ten, or convinced yourself to stop, you could feel your nipples becoming erect as he targeted one in particular; rubbing it gently between his thumb and index finger. The feeling of one nipple being caressed, and the other being flicked and toyed... torture and pleasure again.

"S-Stop it!" You tried. Lips parting with a little gasp when he removed his helmet; letting you see the features you rarely saw. He was always in 'work-mode,' stomping around and barking orders.

Both his hands went to your dress, ripping it slightly to watch how you begged him not to go any further, before he yanked your dress clean off your body. 

Exposed completely, nervous, you tried to urge your kneecaps together for protection- but, with the bindings on each limb, Nicholas easily separated both your legs. 

"I pay for your every meal, I protect you from the scourge of the world, and I still have to fight for the right to your body? Inutile..." he spat, shaking his head, "Il est inutile de poursuivre cette procédure."

Your head tipped back, screaming out a protest and wriggling to get free. He ignored your moans as he held onto the table with one hand, the other beneath your kneecap- forcing your legs apart even further as he crouched and slurped at your opening.

You could feel his tongue violate your private areas. It felt humiliating, knowing this felt good; knowing this big strong man was staring at every inch of your female parts, licking at it and spreading your lips further apart so he could dig in deeper. And, in the end, you could only shake and tremble as he done so.

Forced to endure another orgasm, he finally stood up and observed your body. Walking in slow calculative moves around the table, watching your gaze desperately try to keep him in your sights. But, then you squeaked out a shocked noise; him suddenly pulling the blade at his side so that it hovered over your stomach in one swift notion.

"Tell me... are you going to behave like my wife? Or, do I need to feed you to the rats?"

"B-But I...-"

"Those are your options. I suggest you choose quickly." He dug the blade gently against your skin.

"Y-Your wife! Please!" I will act like... your wife..."

"Hmm," you heard him put his blade away, "Better... but... you are still in need of much training, let alone a punishment."

You went to ask what he meant, before your eyes widened. He stood at your side, casually stripping himself of all armour and chained attire. Standing beside you, completely naked... you let out a whimper when you saw the size of him, and he knew it too. Just walking around the table again, menacingly slow, feeding off of your fear, before positioning himself between your legs again. 

He unhooked your ankle chains, grabbing both legs and pulling you down a little so your legs hung off the edge. He was supporting your weight, keeping your body in his arms. He did not bother asking if you were ready, positioning his hardened member at your entrance before shooting you a single glance.

Your cry was so loud, gasping for air... just trying to stay conscious as your womanhood twitched and pulsed, begging for this much too large object to be removed. Nicholas gave you perhaps two seconds to adjust to his size, before slowly moving his hips back and forth.

You peeked up at him, tears in your eyes as you observed his every muscle moving. The manly grunt leaving his lips as he locked eyes with you, going just that bit faster after doing so.

"N-No... you're splitting me in two... n-no faster..."

He grit his teeth, letting out an animalistic growl as he picked up the pace. Your whole body slamming back against the surface with his every thrust. Every time he got carried away, almost letting your body slip from his grasp as he held your legs, he would growl loudly and start fucking you faster, harder. 

You let out a yelp when his fist slammed beside your face, his body buckling over yours as he continued fucking you. Sweat and dirt glistening against his muscles, his lips almost set in a snarl as you were forced to stare straight back at your... husband.

His body soon buckling as he spilled inside of you, leaving you weeping as he got up slowly. His breathing was laboured, and you flinched when his hand rested on your stomach for a moment. "Perhaps next time," he began walking to the door, ready to leave you trapped inside this prison.

"You will not make the same error."


End file.
